


Nightmares

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, comforting your S/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: One night while you are set up at camp, your find your partner struggling next to you in his sleep.





	Nightmares

It was quiet in the tent, save for the sound of deep breathing coming from the four men on the floor of the tent beside you. That wasn’t something you got often with someone usually snoring; often the shield. So you savored the peace that you got, enjoying the songs of the crickets and nocturnal wildlife in the woods around you.

You sighed contently, pulling your sleeping bag up to cover your shoulder as you scooted close to Ignis, who slept soundly facing the wall of the tent. Now that the prince was surely asleep on the other side of you, you could bury your chilled nose into your partner’s back without worrying about embarrassment..

It wasn’t until you were beginning to drift off that you felt Ignis struggle.

Your eyes snapped wide open at the sensation of his back twitching, slowly becoming a tremor while his breathing hastened. You sat up to peer over the brunette’s shoulder to see his expression laced with terror. His lips quivered and he started to make distressed moans. You’d never seen this before. He was usually so fearless, so brave… You had hoped he would come out of it on his own like the resilient man he was, but he did not.

You started off rubbing Ignis’ arm softly, not wanting to startle him further. But when he continued to jerk and pant, you shook his arm with more force.

“Iggy. _Iggy_, please wake up.” You pleaded close to the brunette’s sweat-beaded face. Your heart skipped a beat when his body lurched up, and Ignis swatted your arm away with such force that you tumbled backwards on your sleeping bag. His sharp green eyes were peeled open and filled to the brim with with fear as they rapidly searched your body, attempting to separate reality from the nightmare in his mind.

His chest heaved. His arm was extended in front of him, ready to fight… but he looked so vulnerable.

Ignis inhaled deeply, lowering his arm before running a shaky hand through his messy locks. He realized what he’d done as you looked up from the floor with astonishment. “D-dearest… I’m very sorry, I–I didn’t know it was you.” He reached for you to pull you up, though you were alright and sat up on your own. He began to stroke your cheek with his clammy hand. He looked like hell, but was already doting on you.

Maybe that was the problem with Ignis. He was constantly concerned with everyone else.

“Are you okay?” Was all you could think to ask, despite the fact that he was clearly not okay. You caressed your partner’s hand against your face and stroked his bare arm while he calmed down a bit. “Do you want some water?”

Ignis forced a smile. “Don’t worry… I’m–I’m fine dear, thank you.”

You should’ve known he would lie, even if it wasn’t a very good one.

“I’d like to go outside for a bit. You should get some rest.” He said lowly, glancing behind you to check that the other men were still asleep. Ignis was about to get up, but you held on tightly to his arm and shot him a visibly stern look to let him know that you were going to be behind him whether he wanted your sympathy or not.

“I’ll come too. I’m gonna get you some water.”

He merely sighed as you let go of him, wiping his brow with the opposite wrist. He was a smart man; he knew when you could not be protested.

While Ignis put on his glasses and began buttoning up his undershirt, you slipped on your own jacket and quietly proceeded outside the tent ahead of him. The first thing you did was go to the cooler next to Ignis’ cooking equipment and retrieve a bottle of water, which was kept chilled enough by the brisk air of the night. You handed it off to him and he thanked you as he emerged from the tent. While he lit a match for the fire, you went to get a spare blanket you’d kept in your own backpack and brought it outside.

“Cold?” You asked with a warm smile, earning one back from Ignis.

“Actually, I’m quite fine–”

“Too bad.” You cut off the brunette. He looked at you hopelessly while you unfolded the blanket, taking interest when he saw the deep, swirling colors and stars all over it. “I’ve had this blanket for a long time… I want to share it with you.” You told him. You wrapped the soft material around yourself, then extended your arm to wrap the rest around the tired brunette as you seated yourself on his lap. Ignis’ arms wrapped around your waist.

The two of you watched the growing flame in silence while you held each other. You kind of hoped he’d open up to you and tell you about his nightmare, but you wanted to be patient with him (after all, you knew he’d be patient with you). You let him catch his breath while you supported him with your presence. It was the only way you knew how to support Ignis. You hoped it meant something…

After a few minutes, you were pretty sure he was locked up tight. He didn’t want to talk about the nightmare–but you decided to accept that. Everyone had things they’d rather drop and forget about and Ignis was no different. You’d stay there for hours and distract him with idle chatter if it made him feel even a little bit better.

“It’s nice and warm, isn’t it?” You commented, staring down at the glyphs beneath your feet. After a moment, Ignis leaned into you. You could feel his breath in your hairline. A genuine smile spread against your temple.

“…Yes, it is.” 


End file.
